Mixed Emotions
by CharmedGirl
Summary: Phoebe's been asked something very important by Cole and Paige does something horrible to Piper. Will things ever be right again in the Halliwell Manor?
1. Chapter 1

Mixed Emotions  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters.  
  
A/N: This is my first Charmed fanfic on this site so I'm really sorry if it sucks. If I get good reviews I'll continue on, so please review! This is set after the season 4 premiere.  
  
"Damned back to hell,  
  
Demon you be,  
  
Return whence you came,  
  
By the Power of Three".  
  
With these final words the demon exploded into 1,000 pieces  
  
"Well this is getting easier every time!" Paige exclaimed happily.  
  
"Don't get too cocky, There's still a lot more you have to learn. Come down to the kitchen and we'll learn more about spell creating," Piper said, sounding very much like Prue would if she was still alive. Paige sighed. She was glad Piper accepted her, but she wish Piper would act more like Phoebe, like a sister, and not like her boss or mother. She trudged along after Piper and Phoebe was left alone in the attic.  
  
Suddenly Phoebe saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned to find Cole shimmering in.  
  
"Hey baby," she said, smiling happily.  
  
"Uh, hi," he said nervously.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly worried.  
  
"Well, I.er.. never done this before I. Ugh," Cole said in a jumble, mostly talking to him.  
  
"Cole, what's the matter?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Phoebe, I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too, you know that though. What's wrong?" she repeated. Cole got down on one knee. Phoebe gasped, knowing what was coming.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked pulling out a ring.  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe shouted in an angry tone.  
  
"What?" he asked, standing up.  
  
"I-I.how could you?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Uh---I'm so sorry that I love you." he started, not knowing what was the matter.  
  
"I love you too, it's just.ugh.Prue died and then we found Paige and we're still adjusting to her and preparing for the Source and." she sighed "it's just too much to deal with! And now you're asking me to marry you?"  
  
"Well, I can't imagine life without you. I don't expect an answer now, but soon, please. Just think about it ok?"  
  
"Ok," Phoebe responded as Cole shimmered away.  
  
She sat on the ground and looked up. 'If only Prue could be here now,' she thought, 'then I could decide. Prue would help me.' Suddenly heard angry shouts from downstairs so she rushed down to find Paige and Piper yelling at each other.  
  
"Could we just take a damn break?!" Paige shouted. "I need to rest!"  
  
"No!!! You need preparing and the Source is coming!! We must defeat him!!!" Piper yelled.  
  
"There's something called having a life too! We've been doing fine, I've been doing great for only being a witch a month!!!"  
  
"Yes, only a month. That's why you need more training!!!"  
  
"Stop it!" Phoebe shouted, trying to break up the fight. "I have enough to deal with with Cole, I don't need you two to deal with too!"  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe oddly. "What about Cole?"  
  
"It's nothing," Phoebe said. Piper looked at Phoebe oddly but said nothing.  
  
"Fine," Paige finally said. "Truce?"  
  
"Truce," Piper said reluncantly. "Take the night off, but first thing tomorrow we're getting back at those spells! And you need to learn to control your power better!"  
  
"Look who's talking," Paige muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Piper asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just said I'm looking forward to it," she replied innocently. Phoebe then returned upstairs to think. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Especially yours Annie, hehe... very interesting. I guess I'll keep going with the story!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Paige's break had gone by way too fast for her, and before she knew it Piper was at it again ordering her around, telling her to create different spells that would do different things. Paige couldn't complain though, it would be going back on their truce, even though she thought truces were for 5 year olds. Not semi-mature adults like them.  
  
"Ok now you need to create a spell to defeat warlock," she said. Piper knew there wasn't just one spell to defeat a warlock, but if Paige was ever put in that situation, she's have figure out a spell and this would be good practice.  
  
Paige, however, was sick of learning for the day.  
  
"I've had it!" she shouted. "There is no one spell to defeat a warlock! What do you want of me?!"  
  
"At least you've been listening...," Piper muttered. "What about our truce?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Truces are for 5 year olds!" Paige retorted.  
  
"Well then they must be highly advanced for you because you're acting like a 3 year old!" Piper yelled back.  
  
"You want a spell?! I'll give you a spell!  
  
'Witch who acts so controlling and sinister,  
  
Stop being a mom, be a sister!'" With that some glowing sparkles floated into the room and surrounded Piper. Her body seemed to absorb them.  
  
"Why'd you do that fo-" Piper began to say, but suddenly she began to shrink.  
  
"Oh my god, what have I done?!" Paige exclaimed. She had turned Piper into a sister all right, a BABY sister. Actually, closer to 3 Paige realized after watching her closely. She had done what all warlocks and demons had been trying to do for years; destroy the power of 3. And she had done it with one simple spell.  
  
"I guess that'd be the backlash for a personal gain spell," Paige muttered to herself.  
  
Phoebe had no clue what to do. It had only been a day and Cole said he wasn't expecting an answer immediately, but she knew she didn't have all the time in the world. She kept praying for help from Prue. Prue was always the balanced one. She would be logical and rational. She needed Prue. She even tried to summon Prue, but nobody came. Not even Grams. Phoebe sighed. Sure, she didn't have her big sister anymore, but she still had another big sister, another rational person to talk to. Piper could help her since Prue couldn't.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe called, exiting from her room for the first time that day. "Piper!" she called more deseratly, not finding her anywhere. Suddenly she ran into Paige and a little baby girl.  
  
"Paige, where's Piper? And I didn't know you had a toddler... is she from Social Services?" Phoebe asked Paige. Paige worked at Social Services.  
  
"Uh..." Paige said nervously.  
  
"Paige, where's Piper?" Phoebe asked suspiciously.  
  
"R-right here," Paige said.  
  
"You mean?" Phoebe asked, realizing what had happened. "What did you do to her!? I needed to ask her something! Oh god, now what will I do? I'm running out of big sisters."  
  
"Huh?" Paige asked.  
  
"Nevermind. What happened?"  
  
"Well, she was irritating me so--" Paige started  
  
"So you turned her into a baby?!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't MEAN to. I just said a spell to make her a sister, and well... I guess some people could have mistaked it for personal gain and I gues this is the backlash."  
  
"Paige dammit! Haven't we already talked about personal gain spells?!" Phoebe yelled. "Now what will I tell Cole?"  
  
"About what?" Paige asked curiously.  
  
"Oh... he just asked me to marry me," Phoebe said nonchalantly. Paige gasped, her mouth hanging open. "I figured Prue could help me, but... well... she's dead. Then I thought Piper could help me but she's... a toddler. Ugh. This is just not my week."  
  
"Poopie!" Little Piper said.  
  
"Oh god," Paige said.  
  
"At least now you know what you got yourself into," Phoebe said.  
  
"Me?! Why me?!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Because you're the reason she's like this. Besides, I still have to worry about Cole."  
  
"Fine," Paige said, "But next time this happens..."  
  
A/N: Ok that's all for now. I might add a chapter later, but it's doubtful. I'm actually not quite sure where to go from here. Anyways, thanks again to the people who reviewed my fic! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I wasn't going to write anything more tonight, but I've been so bored and had good reviews I decided to continue. Thanks everyone who wrote a review! Oh and I'd also like to say that someone asked if I knew that Cole lost his powers because in this he has them. Yes I knew that, I said (at least I think I did) at the beginning of the fic that this was set after the season 4 premiere, when he still had his powers. Sorry for the mixup.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Phoebe sat in her room staring at the ceiling. 'Why does this have to happen to me?' she wondered. Suddenly she heard a noise from the doorway. She turned to see little Piper.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, "Paige is supposed to be taking care of you."  
  
"Paige said... uh... she had to go to a friend's house and you were going to take care of me," Piper said in her little toddler voice. Phoebe smiled. Paige wasn't at a 'friend's', she was out with a guy. She knew she should be mad, but little Piper was comforting. At least she didn't demand anything from her.  
  
"Why are you sad?" Piper asked, seeing her silence.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Phoebe asked, surprised at how intuitive Piper was. Piper was her older sister, so she never knew her as a toddler that was younger than her. She was seeing a whole new side of Piper.  
  
"You're staring at the ceiling and you're not all happy like you usually are," Piper said.  
  
"Yeah well, Cole asked me a big question and the answer is hard to find," Phoebe said and sighed.  
  
"You should check a big en-do-cy-clops-p-d-a," Piper said, "those know EVERYTHING." Phoebe almost laughed out loud. Piper was just so adorable.  
  
"This kind of question can't be answered like that," Phoebe said sadly. Piper watched her, confused. "I'm sorry Piper, I'm just confused now," Phoebe said and hugged Piper.  
  
"S'ok," Piper said, and toddled back downstairs. If only she could find the answer in an encyclopedia. If only life were that easy...  
  
"I'm back!" Paige called as she returned from her date.  
  
"How was your date?" Phoebe asked as she greeted her. Paige blushed, knowing she was in trouble.  
  
"Are you mad?" Paige asked worriedly.  
  
"No, a talk with Piper was good," Phoebe said.  
  
"Piper? You mean that little 3 year old?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah. It was refreshing to talk to her. She was so sweet as a toddler, I never knew. I was always younger than her."  
  
"Do you know what you're going to do about Cole yet?" Paige asked, changing the subject.  
  
"No idea. I guess I'll just go with my instinct, but I've been having trouble finding it," Phoebe replied.  
  
"Oh, well--" Paige began to say but was cut off when a demon shimmered into the house.  
  
"What the hell?" Paige shouted.  
  
"Oh damn, not now!!!" Phoebe said.  
  
"What do we do without Piper?" Paige asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Phoebe said as the demon began to throw energy balls at them. The two jumped and ducked trying to avoid them. Suddenly Phoebe saw another demon shimmer in. Only this demon was her demon: Cole.  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe shouted. "Help!" Cole shot a energy ball at the demon but the demon deflected it. He shot another one and this one hit him but did not wound him. The demon shimmered off.  
  
"Thanks," Phoebe said, panting, and ran over to him. "You ok?"  
  
"Of course I'm fine. Seems like you need me around...," Cole said.  
  
"Look Cole, I just don't know. Let's just find a way to vanquish this demons with the power of 2 and a toddler and then I'll figure it out. But for now, I need to concentrate on the demon."  
  
"Fine," Cole said. "I'll just be convenient when you need me," he added sarcastically and shimmered off. Phoebe sighed. Now she had hurt the man she loved. Could this day get any worse?  
  
"Poopie!" Piper shouted.  
  
She just had to ask...  
  
A/N: I will add more probably not tonight but definitely tomorrow morning since I finished the 2 fics I was currently writing. Please rate!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed me! Please keep reviewing!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Instead of going up to the Book of Shadows to find out the demon, Phoebe told Paige she'd take care of it and that Paige should figure out how to turn Piper back. Instead though, Phoebe didn't look in the BOS, she just sat in an old chair staring at the ceiling again.  
  
Paige however had troubles of her own. No matter what she tried Piper wouldn't turn back.  
  
'Uh--- Turn back this sister  
  
to her normal form,  
  
uh--- uh... Make her er... normal  
  
Once again?...'  
  
"Ugh! It's no use!" Paige cried. "None of the spells I've tried have worked!" She saw Piper watching her and reminded her of the importance of the spell.  
  
"Ok, one more try."  
  
"Spirits from the other side,  
  
Hear my plea,  
  
Make her normal again,  
  
Her maturity to see." Paige waited expectantly for Piper to become normal again. No golden sparkles though. Piper stayed the same. Paige sighed again. It was hopeless!  
  
"What am I going to do?" Phoebe wondered aloud. Suddenly Cole shimmered in. Phoebe saw him and sighed.  
  
"Do you have an answer for me yet?" Cole asked.  
  
"No. This is a tough choice ok, it's a hard answer," Phoebe replied.  
  
"It wouldn't be for me. I've always known my answer," Cole said.  
  
"I'm not you though. Let me deal with this demon and then I'll give you your answer ok," Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok, fine... I'll be back later," he said, and shimmered off again.  
  
"I need someone's help!" Phoebe shouted. She glanced at the book of shadows, struck with an idea. She lit the candles that were on the ground and stepped back. If she couldn't have Prue or Piper's help, she could at least have Grams. Grams always helped her, even if she didn't know she had until she needed it.  
  
"Hear these words,  
  
Hear my cry,  
  
Spirit of the other side,  
  
Come to me, I summon thee,  
  
Cross now the great divide.."  
  
Suddenly bright twinkles swirled around and around to reveal...  
  
"Prue?"  
  
A/N: I like leaving cliffhangers, but I don't usually have another opportunities to. Anyways, keep reviewing and I'll post the next chap later today or tomorrow. Sorry this is so short! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please keep reviewing! Thanks to everyone that already has reviewed!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Standing there in front of Phoebe was Prue. Not Grams, Prue.  
  
"Hi Phoebs," Prue said smiling. Phoebe ran over to hug her even though she was a spirit.  
  
"I've missed you so much. We've all missed you," Phoebe said.  
  
"I know. I've been watching," Prue admitted.  
  
"You've been watching? Then you know about Cole's proposal.  
  
"Yeah, I did. That's why Grams and Mom thought it would be a good idea if I answered your call instead of Grams. They thought I could help you."  
  
"I've been praying for you help since he proposed. Well you probably know that," Phoebe remarked.  
  
"Yeah, I did. I know when I was... alive... I never really liked Cole at all. You love him though. I've never seen anyone love anyone else the way you two do, except maybe Piper and Leo. Where is Piper anyways?" Prue wondered, mostly to herself.  
  
"Paige sorta... turned her into a toddler," Phoebe said.  
  
"I'm not going to even ask...," Prue said. "But anyways. Cole's love for you is so pure in true. He'd do anything for you. If I was in your situation I would say yes, but this isn't my decision. It's yours. Follow your heart."  
  
Phoebe sighed. "That's the problem. I don't know what my heart's saying."  
  
"That's because of your head. You're mind really. It's fighting with your heart. Just let your heart speak. Then you'll do the right thing." Prue looked up. "I have to go now. The elders are probably really pissed that I came to see you. I was supposed to wait a year. They owe us though."  
  
"Please, stay," Phoebe plead.  
  
"No, I have to go. Bye Phoebe," Prue said as the sparkles surrounded her again and she went back up there. Phoebe sighed again. Prue had given her the advice she needed, but she still didn't know what she wanted. She hurried downstairs to see if Paige had made any progress with Piper.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper shouted. Nope, Piper was still a toddler to Phoebe's dismay.  
  
"No luck?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No, I turned her back, but then I decided I liked her better as a 3 year old. What do you think?" Paige said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry...," Phoebe said.  
  
"Do you know what answer you're going to give Cole?" Paige asked, changing the subject. She didn't want to dwell on her failure.  
  
"No. At least I talked to my big sister. She helped me," Phoebe said.  
  
"Piper?" Paige wondered.  
  
"No, Prue." Paige stared at her.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" she suddenly shouted. Phoebe looked at her oddly.  
  
"Uh... no... She just helped me straighten out what to do about Cole, though I still don't know the answer, and then she left. Why do you want to see her so much anyways?"  
  
"Well she is my sister, even if I never knew her. Besides, you guys are always talking about her. I wanted to meet her for myself," Paige said.  
  
"Sorry. Next time, I promise," Phoebe said. "Now let's go work on that demon." The two headed upstairs to see the BOS.  
  
A/N: I'm very sorry but I won't be able to add anything until tonight. I might be able to add something this afternoon, but it's doubtful. Sorry. Remember, please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm actually going to try to finish this story today, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to, especially because my computer's acting up. I will try to finish this though. I've decided to write 3 more chapters (including this) so this will be done soon. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews I've gotten, please continue to review!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Phoebe opened the Book of Shadows and flipped through the pages.  
  
"Find anything?" Paige asked after Phoebe searched for a few minutes.  
  
"Nope. I could use a little help here...," Phoebe said to Grams or Prue or whoever was listening. Suddenly the pages flipped to the demon.  
  
"Thank you," Phoebe called.  
  
"What does it say?" Paige asked.  
  
"He's one of the Source's assassins. He can be defeated with a spell, like Shax was, but he's not as powerful so we don't need the power of three," Phoebe replied.  
  
"Thank god, because I'm running out of ideas to turn Piper back," Paige said. "Uh-oh, I left Piper down there alone!" Paige ran down as quickly as she could to go check on Piper.  
  
Phoebe returned to her room. She had been doing that ever since Cole proposed. Prue said to follow her heart. What was her heart saying? She loved Cole and always had, but marriage? Phoebe wasn't the marriage kind of girl. In fact she had dated Cole longer than any of her other boyfriends. But still, marriage was a huge step, one she wasn't sure if she was ready to take.  
  
Suddenly Phoebe heard a noise from the doorway.  
  
"Hi Piper," Phoebe said.  
  
"Hi Phoebe," Piper said.  
  
"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked, "Does Paige know where you are?"  
  
"No," Piper said and giggled. She climed into Phoebe's lap and the 2 sat that way for a few minutes until Paige came into Phoebe's room looking for Piper.  
  
"Oh there you are!" Paige said, scooping up Piper. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
"I know," Piper said, and giggled again.  
  
"I pity Piper, the older Piper I mean. It's hard being an older sister!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe said and sighed, her mind back on Cole.  
  
"We'll just go now and let you think," Paige said, seeing Phoebe sigh.  
  
"Thanks," Phoebe called after them.  
  
Phoebe still didn't know what to do. Her heart said one thing, her mind said another. But she couldn't figure out which was which. She sat there for hours, thinking of Cole, Prue, Piper, and Paige. Finally, she knew what she had to do. She had her answer.  
  
A/N: Yea another cliffhanger! I'm probably going to write the next chapter after I upload this one though. Please rate!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so bored that I'm going to write the final 2 chapters and then upload them both at the same time. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe called, in hopes that he was listening in. He was. Cole shimmered in.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Cole sit down," Phoebe said, motioning to the bed. The two sat down together.  
  
"I have my answer... I--," Phoebe said, but before she could finish Paige interrupted.  
  
"Phoebe!" Paige called.  
  
"Now is not the best time!" Phoebe called back.  
  
"Demon!" Paige shouted.  
  
"Oh damn," Phoebe said under her breath. She glanced at Cole about to explain, but Cole gestured for her to go. She ran down.  
  
"Lamp!" Paige called and orbed it to the demon, one of the Source's assassins. He shimmered out.  
  
"A little help here!" Paige shouted to Phoebe. Phoebe levitated and tried to kick the demon but he shimmered behind Paige. Phoebe landed.  
  
"Clock!" Paige called and orbed the grandfather clock into the demon.  
  
"No no no!" Phoebe said, "That was Piper's favorite!" The demon deflected it and it smashed into Phoebe.  
  
"No!" Paige cried. Suddenly Piper toddled into the room.  
  
"Piper go!" Paige yelled. Piper just stood there, staring at the demon. "Ugh I need a spell. Why did Phoebe have to be knocked out?!" Paige said to herself.  
  
"Demon sent from hell  
  
Destroyed you be, with this spell," Paige chanted 3 times. The demon exploded into many tiny pieces. Suddenly gold sparkles surrounded Piper. Taller and taller she grew until she was big Piper again.  
  
"What happened?" Paige asked. Piper smiled.  
  
"You listened to me. You vanquished a demon with a spell you created. That undid my spell because you put that spell on me because you were sick of learning about spells," Piper explained.  
  
"Oh," Paige said.  
  
"So what's this I hear about Cole asking you to marry him?" Piper asked after Leo healed Phoebe.  
  
"Who told you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Paige, of course," she replied.  
  
"Oh well. Yeah, he asked me. I wasn't sure what to do, but after talking to Prue--," Phoebe started but Piper interrupted her.  
  
"P-Prue?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe replied, "I called Grams for help but instead Prue came. I promise next time you can see her too."  
  
"I better be able to," Piper said, "Now go back to Cole!"  
  
"Don't you want to know what I'm going to tell him?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I know," Piper said. "I've always known.  
  
A/N: Yes another cliffhanger! I'm going to write the chapter right now though and upload it, so you won't have to wait for the end. 


	8. Chapter 8-Final Chapter

A/N: This is the last chapter! It'll probably be pretty short actually, sorry. Thanks for all the reviews, again, and I hope you enjoyed my fic!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Phoebe returned up to her bedroom where Cole was still waiting.  
  
"Did you vanquish him ok?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yep. Guess I don't need you as much as you thought," Phoebe said teasingly.  
  
"So what were you going to say before we were so rudely interrupted?" Cole asked.  
  
"I was going to say my answer to your question is--," Phoebe said, and took a deep breath. "Yes. I would love to marry you Cole Turner." Cole grinned and lifted Phoebe up off the ground.  
  
"I can do that on my own, thank you very much," Phoebe said happily. They both leaned in and kissed. Piper and Paige were watching from the doorway and applauded.  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe said, hearing Piper and Paige. "Don't I get any privacy around here?"  
  
"No," they said in unison. Then the two rushed over to hug the happy couple.  
  
"And now we have another wedding to plan!" Piper said and they began to plan.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: Ok this chap is MUCH shorter than I thought. I'm very very sorry. I won't be writing any new Charmed fics for a week or 2, but please review this one and check out my other fics! 


End file.
